


Decisions, Decisions

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian spend an afternoon in Sebastian's bedroom trying to choose the perfect song for Kurt's short program. They're also making out while scrolling through selections. When things get a little far beyond agreed-upon borders, Kurt makes a decision that leaves Sebastian's head spinning.





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a nod back to 'Stickhandling', where Sebastian mentions picking out a song for Kurt's routine while making out on his bed. So this is that scene.

“Mmm … what about … what about this one?” Sebastian presses the skip button on the remote to his stereo, switching the song playing from Katy Perry’s ‘Wide Awake’ to Celine Dion’s ‘My Heart Will Go On’ as he slides his hand up Kurt’s track pant-clad leg.

“No!” Kurt exclaims hastily, grabbing Sebastian’s hand back when his boyfriend mistakenly thinks that Kurt is scolding his wandering fingers. “I mean ( _kiss_ ) I don’t object ( _kiss_ ) to performing ( _kiss_ ) to an older song ( _kiss_ ) but that song ( _kiss_ ) has been _so_ overdone.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Sebastian agrees, slipping his fingertips along the inside of Kurt’s waistband – not deep enough in to make him anxious, just to tease him a little, make him ponder the possibilities. “Well, then, what about …?” Sebastian hits the button again; ‘Shake It Out’ begins to play.

“That’s … nice.” Kurt’s lips drift down Sebastian’s cheek to his jaw while his mind wrestles with indecision. “I do like Florence and the Machine, but this one’s a little too depressing for what I had in mind.”

“Fair enough. Well, how about …?” Sebastian starts flipping through songs as Kurt’s lips connect with his neck, but he drops the remote when Kurt starts to suck. Ten seconds later, Sebastian has no idea what song is playing. Who cares? The song they’re choosing is for Kurt’s short program, but they have over a month to get it ready. They’ll figure it out. Right here, right now, all Sebastian wants to concentrate on is the touch of Kurt’s lips against skin that no one but Kurt has ever kissed before, experimenting with bending rules and stretching boundaries; his silky tongue taking risks in an effort to turn Sebastian on. Sebastian’s hands slide their way underneath Kurt’s pants to cup his ass – over his briefs, as per their agreement, but Sebastian’s not hating it. What’s there to hate when he has the most talented, most graceful skater in all of Ohio laid out over him, rutting against an erection that Sebastian knows is going to ache like a motherfucker later on when it goes unspent?

But he wouldn’t stop what they’re doing for anything, and not just because having Kurt touch him and kiss him is the most amazing feeling in the world. Spending time with his boyfriend like this, connecting with him on this level - away from the ice rink, skate school classes, coaching, and rink politics – is something Sebastian never thought he’d get an opportunity to experience until he was out of Westerville and on his way to college. He’d burned so many bridges in his hometown, had built such a reputation for being a cold-hearted jerk, he never thought a single boy worthwhile would give him a chance.

And he never thought that, in the end, that boy would be Kurt.

The song changes again – once, maybe twice - and Kurt becomes bolder with every switch in rhythm. Sebastian holds on to Kurt’s ass and lets his boyfriend set the pace. It’s not as if Sebastian is any more experienced than Kurt. Here, as on the ice, they’re pretty evenly matched. But Sebastian hasn’t had to go through the bullying that Kurt has, the harassment that bordered on outright abuse. When it comes to what they do in the bedroom, they talk and talk, and then talk some more, but for the most part, Kurt runs the show, with the option for Sebastian to object if he becomes uncomfortable.

They’ve yet to reach that point.

But the climax of this particular show is hitting Sebastian fast as he lays back and lets Kurt roll over him like the tide. If he doesn’t slow his boyfriend down, they may end up with a mess on their hands – _literally_.

Kurt mewls as Sebastian takes a chance and lifts the hem of his shirt, pulling the thick cotton over Kurt’s smooth skin and strong back muscles.

 _I'll undress you, 'cause you're tired_  
_Cover you as you desire_  
 _When you fall asleep inside my arms_

“Yes, mmm … yes, that’s … God, yes! This … this is it!” Kurt squeals, hands raking across the bed, grabbing at the sheets in abandon. Inside Sebastian’s brain, he jolts in surprise.

 _Now?_ he thinks, unsure exactly how he should proceed from here. _After all their discussion of waiting to have sex, Kurt picks now?_ It seems so anti-climatic knowing Kurt and his penchant for the dramatic. Sebastian had pictured Kurt choosing the perfect evening according to their astrological signs, on a night when Saturn and Venus are aligned. He saw them making love not in his bedroom, but in a luxury suite at the Hilton filled with roses and candles. They’d order up a bottle of champagne accompanied by a plate of strawberries and cream. Foreplay would be spent feeding each other, naked in bed, while Whitney Houston music played in the background.

That’s totally more Kurt’s style than tearing off their clothes and going at it in Sebastian’s bedroom.

Kurt isn’t the spontaneous type, but maybe Sebastian shouldn’t be looking a gift horse in the mouth. He’s dreamt of making love to Kurt more times than he can count on both hands. But regardless of his own surging hormones soaring off the charts, he’s not quite sure _he’s_ ready either.

What would Kurt do if Sebastian said _no_?

“You mean … now?” Sebastian gulps. “You wanna … you wanna have sex … _now_?”

“What!?” Kurt’s eyes pop open to the size of boulders. He bolts up, leaping away so quickly, the fitted sheet snaps off the edge of the mattress and rolls towards them. “No! No, I …” Struggling to find the right words while blood fights to make its way back to his brain, he catches sight of Sebastian’s expression – confused and nervous with an undercurrent of hurt. “Sorry! Sorry! I’m sorry!” He squirrels back into his boyfriend’s embrace and wraps his arms around him before Sebastian can fully register everything going on. “No. No, I mean, the song. _This_ song. This is it!” Kurt raises the remote he grabbed while blindly searching the bed and hits the back button, starting the song over.

“Oh.” Sebastian tightens his grip on Kurt while he tries to calm down, which proves to be mildly counterproductive. He has to readjust his ass a few times to accommodate his hard-on sandwiched beneath the waistband of his workout pants and his boyfriend’s body. One wrong pivot causes him to wince in pain, but the friction only seems to make him harder.

_Yup. This one’s a motherfucker._

Sebastian relaxes into his pillow and counts backwards from ten while he listens to the lyrics of the song Kurt chose:

 _So baby tell me yes_  
_And I will give you everything_  
 _So baby tell me yes_  
 _And I will be all yours tonight_

“Lady Gaga?”

“Yup. I don’t know why I didn’t think of her before.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian definitely approves. Lady Gaga’s music is the embodiment of everything Kurt stands for.

Though these particular lyrics aren’t really helping Sebastian’s situation at the moment.

“So? What do you think?” Kurt asks.

“No, yeah, this song’s perfect.” Sebastian switches positions again, and his erection, finally withering, brushes Kurt’s thigh.

“Oh, God! I’m so sorry!” Kurt ducks his head as he recalls how close they’d come, and how completely and abruptly he put an end to it. “For leading you on, I mean. I shouldn’t have gone so far. It’s just … kissing you feels so good. And touching you? I know my own limits, but I … I get carried away.”

“It’s all right,” Sebastian replies with a deep sigh. “You weren’t leading me on. We’ve talked about this a zillion times. I knew what to expect. But … I know what you mean. You feel so good, sometimes it’s hard to control myself.”

“So … no hard feelings?” Kurt snickers. “No pun intended.”

“No. No _hard_ feelings,” Sebastian groans.

“Good. Come on, coach! Let’s get a move on!” Kurt slides out of Sebastian’s grasp and sprints off the bed.

“Where are we going?” Sebastian asks, sighing in relief at the pressure off his dick, but disappointed at the loss of his boyfriend’s body.

“Down to your rink! I have a dozen ideas flooding my head. I want to get started on choreography right away.”

“Oh,” Sebastian mutters, watching his boyfriend grab his sweater and jacket with enthusiasm, floored by the speed in which he can switch gears from almost making Sebastian cum in his pants to business as usual – practice, practice, and more practice. In his current state, Sebastian can’t move as quickly, which makes him a tad envious at how Kurt can manage.

Kurt is a boy for whom popping an untimely boner never seems to be a problem. The amount of control he has over his own body is amazing … and _hot_.

Kurt pulls his sweater over his head, then tosses Sebastian his, puzzled to find him still lying on his back on the bed.

“What’s … what’s wrong?”

“Well, I didn’t think we were actually going to _do the deed_ ,” Sebastian says, “but what we were doing was … nice.”

“It was nice,” Kurt admits, toying with the hem of his sweater. “It’s just … I’ve been searching for the perfect song for this routine for over a week, and I …”

Sebastian blows out a frustrated breath and scoots to the end of the mattress, in far less agony now that things between them have cooled. “It’s all right.” He takes Kurt’s hand, pulling him forward so he can kiss his knuckles. “Believe me, I understand.”

“Maybe you can think of it as foreplay?” Kurt offers, hopeful that Sebastian won’t eventually get tired of how many times he’s stopped them short and called it quits. “Fuel for a make-out session later?”

Sebastian looks up from Kurt’s hands, that familiar, slow-burning smirk of his spreading across his lips – the one that reminds Kurt of how hard Sebastian worked to get them to this point, how accommodating he’s been, how chivalrous, how understanding. It’s the same smirk Sebastian was wearing the first time Kurt stopped them. Sebastian had told him it was fine, that he was in this for the long haul. Kurt believed him then. He has no reason not to believe him now. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
